The Buy Menu
The Buy menu works like a shopping cart, you can open it up in the pie menu, you can open it on any time, on any object you own, not bunker parts but only movable actors. If you see a box with a trade star ship in it, that's the buy menu. Once you open it, it has a whole set of variety of stuff to buy. In the buy menu, it has 7 buttons to press. 1 is craft, you can press that button and it will show almost every craft you can buy, on top, it has no factions. So it's for all factions, cheap, some are expensive. And opening other faction buttons will show crafts from other factions, but are expensive, if your faction has a craft, then in the start of the game. The buy menu will automatically open the faction you are currently in. 2 is bodies, bodies are also called "Actors" or "Movable-Men". You can include those in your buy menu, if you want units, turrets or something that is movable and considered a actor. On top, it shows a couple of zombies, those are very cheap and could be a nasty threat if in large groups and equipped with a smg or battle rifles. A couple of those zombies have no armor nor a jet pack, so that's why there so cheap. Another is a crab, yes. "Hey sir, free crabs!" Crabs are free actors, useful for spamming the battlefield, and useful for tricking the enemy into shooting your crabs and your infantry soldiers can kill them. There is a air control bot, whatever it's name is. It is very useful in battle. Useful for taking down unwanted guests, such as enemy air crafts, but there missiles are limited. The last thing is a med kit bot, which carries around a med kit, and bring it towards one of your injured units and it will heal them, not there wounds, just restore there wounds. Another button is Tools, tools are good and useful for both mining for gold and devouring your enemies at close range, AI are not good at using melee weapons, and they are Pro's at ranged weapons. The Tools can also be useful for saving your soldiers or your brain's life if your stuck. And repealing grenades that your enemies throw at you. Another button is Guns. A very useful button for equipping your units with either weak or strong weapons. In Cortex Command, you don't have to worry about the AI don't know how to shoot a modded weapon, they can shoot anything, but very terrible at aiming all weapons, which should be fixed and resolved soon. Most weapons are weak, in your faction. They are very cheap, unless they have a lot of ammo and have very quick reload time. Things like assault rifles or compact ones, or rifles. Are good for equipping your soldiers/units with those. Some can take down Crafts, very useful and important in Cortex Command. Another button is called Bombs. You might think it's useless, but think what if, there are a horde of soldiers down a hole, and going down there is suicidal, want to keep your unit alive don't you? Well, most bombs are considered strong, some can explode in your hand if you wait for too long. Bombs are also useful if you have a pack of grenades and want to kill a OP Enemy with them, just be careful with them, they could also kill your friendly units also if they explode anywhere near them. Another is a shield button, which carries a few shields. If vanilla-cortex command. Then shields would be pretty much useless, but they could save your life, and very useful for unarmored soldiers. The last button is called "Presets". A very very useful button, if you are so lazy, you just want to select one soldier from that area, and it will be added to the shopping cart. Then it works. The buy menu has lots of things in vanilla-cortex command. The buy menu is also very important, very very important. Because, without it, Cortex command would be very boring without it.